


Gone

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day dawned. And he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

He left without a word, but then she had always expected him to. His friends, his lovers, were saddened when he disappeared into exile with no farewells, but not surprises.

Unohana was surprised by how much she missed him. She knew why he had come to her. He was an outrageous, loud, mad scientist, Urahara-taichou. He was a sly, underhanded manipulator that even those who suspected could never quite pin down his exploitation or stop themselves from acting according to his plans (even Aizen only had so much compared to Kisuke).

Unohana was quiet, stillness. When they lay together, Unohana would hold Urahara in her arms, letting him have the only still, peaceful sleep he ever got.

Unohana didn't love him, anymore than she loved any other of her patients.

But when Isane brought her the notice of Urahara's charges and his disappearance and his exile, Unohana was surprised to find how much she missed him.


End file.
